He had no intention of asking
by Jysella
Summary: what if Rebecca's teddy wasn't just a lonely childs imaginary friend? r


Jysella: well, this is my first yu-gi-oh fic, not to much else to say, audience take it away  
  
Audience of delusions: Jysella owns none of the characters in this fic- save a certain voice-  
  
Jysella: so don't sue  
  
Audience of delusions: I'm not done yet  
  
Jysella: man you guys are creepy  
  
Prologue ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The room was a childish pink. The walls, ceiling, carpet, closet, door; all appeared to have been given a coating of Pepto-Bismol. Even the hard wood floor had not been spared this cherry pink death. A small white book shelf lay in one corner stacked with books that seemed far too old for the room's owner. A calendar had been carelessly tacked up next to a fraying picture of flowers or some other childish nonsense. A white four poster bed lay in the far corner under two large windows. Ensconced within the beds fresh white sheets lay a girl whose face seemed as though it could melt into the pale palace it inhabited. Her skin was pale enough that it was only distinguishable against the linen by the darkness of some freckles, a remainder of a childhood long gone, and rosy lips. Her hair too appeared only a fold in the pure white cloth, easily unnoticeable to an unknowledgeable bystander.  
  
To the entire world she appeared innocent, surrounded by pepto-pink on a bed of pale white with skin describable only as snow she looked young and sweet. An illusion that came to a heart-wrenching end with the tan arm wrapped around her waist. While as the girl, as she was obviously so, had the delicate features one would expect of a china doll the arm obviously lacked such grace. It was tan from time spent outdoors, most likely engaging in rough activity, and muscular in a way one would not find in a doll as well as large and very sturdy looking. It almost held the appearance of sinew or leather marking it as decidedly unfeminine and casting a shadow on the innocence of the girl.  
  
But the girl, one look at her would banish such dark thoughts from ones mind. It seemed impossibly unlikely for one such as her to commit the act she was definitely guilty of, one couldn't condemn her for doing so either. Not with the beaten brown teddy bear lying so near to her grasp. The bear, to be sure, was old. 11 years to be exact. It's once curly fur was missing in patches or straightened by time. His two glass eyes had broken beyond repair and the stuffing was falling out of one horribly misshapen leg. But it was well loved in a way so visible no one could deny. Still the bear carried about it an unnerving quality. Perhaps it was the way it remained with its owner without passing judgement, solemnly watching the activities. Or perhaps it was the way it was threadbare in many places. Or maybe, just maybe, it was the way that it's cracked obsidian eyes seemed to watch the room and, more specifically, it's mistress as though willing her to hear it's thoughts.  
  
"Rebecca" an all too familiar voice called startling the pale sixteen-year- old out of sleep. For a moment she remained lying down, snuggling into the warmth of her bed before she was stopped by an arm wrapped tightly about her waist. With mild annoyance she removed the obstacle and looked over towards its owner. He was tan, with long black hair and a pleasant face. Not particularly handsome but then again not exactly hard on the eyes. She sighed and, wondering what had stopped her dreams, pulled the covers about her head to return to nod.  
  
"Rebecca" the slight growling voice called once again shaking the girl's sleep. With more than mild annoyance her brilliant green eyes shot open determined to find the noises source.  
  
"Good, you're up" the voice said. It took the girl a few moments to reorient herself with the sickeningly pink room at which point she realized the free boarder in her bed would have to leave.  
  
"Eric" she called while shaking him, forgetting entirely the reason she had woken up at all. His brown eyes shot open as he sat up and, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he sleepily voiced that he wasn't Eric and in fact had been given the name John.  
  
"Whatever," Rebecca had responded, "All I know is that the fire escape is pulled down and my mom will be up in an hour." With that she fell back down upon her silken sheets and listened, with great amusement, to the boy curse as he left her room and fumble his way down the fire escape. When she finally heard the last of his curses she sighed contentedly and set off to once again drift to Nod.  
  
"What about me" the forgotten voice snarled preventing the girl from entering peaceful slumber. With no one else in the room the girl realized the voice was within her own mind.  
  
"Who are you?" Rebecca cried out, alarmed, only to receive a snarled ' You already know me, child'  
  
"Teddy?" she questioned unsure of herself. Exactly one hour before, she had turned sixteen and, though the bear had been her constant companion, advisor, and playmate throughout her youth it had not deemed it necessary to talk to the girl for over six years.  
  
"Yes and no," the bear responded carefully choosing words so as not to alarm. "Yes I am your bear's voice," the toy continued before Rebecca could voice alarm "However I am not your bear. Your grandfather presented me to you as a gift for your."  
  
"Fourth birthday" Rebecca filled in, growing misty with the though of her late grandfather.  
  
"Right, but do you know why" Baffled, Rebecca shook her head, realizing that 'as a present' was not the sought after answer, and the bear let out a sound close to that of a human sigh.  
  
"Rebecca, close your eyes." Too tired to question or even offer a sarcastic remark the child obeyed and almost suddenly began to feel a weight on her neck and the biting sensation of cold metal on her chest.  
  
"Rebecca" the voice said. Rebecca's bear, wrinkles and tears no longer maintaining the look of an over loved toy, appeared abandoned and cold in her arm. Where there had once been an exuberant friend there was now, nothing.  
  
" Think of it as a gift from your late grandfather, wear it in his memory." With that the voice faded off in a much more feminine, much harsher, tone then it had begun at. Puzzled, Rebecca readjusted the golden heart shaped pendant so that it was evenly weighted, failing to notice the hieroglyphics carved on the lockets back. From down the hallway a hollow voice called her name  
  
"Rebecca," it screamed "Breakfast!" The girl yawned and looked at her clock; 11:30. Her father had already left for work and her mother would soon follow. Though it was during the school year, the sixteen-year-old had no need for such frivolous activities. From the age of five she had been home schooled and, as it had turned out, the precocious duel monsters prodigy had not only been a genius at the strategy game but had also easily mastered classes through high school. Not to imply the girl would have attended classes had she been enrolled, for, not only was it the day she turned sixteen but it was also the anniversary of her grandfathers last day on this plane of existence, as well as her childhood's end.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter the first  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yuugi" a voice called out in his dream. The dark haired boy paid the voice no heed and rolled over.  
  
"Yuugi" the voice called out again, rasping around crumbling corners and caressing degrading halls like velvet. Again the boy paid no heed, instead becoming ensconced within a room of his own minds creation. Innocently the boy played with toys befitting one of a younger age.  
  
"Yuugi" the voice called again, slightly more demanding, with a slightly distant quality that compelled the boy to stop his game. Unsure of the reason for his ceased play the boy looked about the pale room he was now in. even more puzzled, as he was sure he had been sleeping, he searched around, his eyes frantically taking in every detail of his childish prison. Finally, recognizing the room to be a chamber of his mind, the boy sighed in relief.  
  
"Yuugi" the distant voice called, sounding as distant as ever. The boy cocked his head to listen but the sound never repeated. Intrigued he began to walk. Though he walked for what seemed miles his legs never tired. He passed wonders upon wonders. Toys of every shape, size, and make called out to him; 'come play with us' they screamed. But the boy, his violet eye set in determination, was on a mission and could not be swayed. By and by he realized several minutes had passed without the sounds repeating and so he cocked his head to listen, but was rewarded with only silence. With a sense of urgency brewing in his heart the boy ran, once amazing toys now looming over him, trying to keep him locked within himself. Their shadows forced him onwards and through a heavy wooden door, when he reached it hours later, without hesitation.  
  
"Yuugi" he heard again and smiled in relief, then frowned in confusion. Why was he happy the voice had returned? He looked up to find himself in a long hallway that continued on as far as the eye could see in any direction. However, upon closer inspection, there appeared to be only two doors; the one he had exited made of a heavy dark wood, and one across the hall made of stone brick and carved with intricate symbols. He stared at the strange symbols for several moments before it dawned on him; they were hieroglyphics. The name, 'Yuugi', was his own and the voice was that of the pharaoh, his pharaoh.  
  
"Yami" he screamed pounding on the door, "let me in" the door made no move of opening, and the voice did not even come in answer to his query. He pounded on the door until he sliced his hands on the stones and blood mingled with tears, but it was all to no avail. No answer came singing out of the heavens, no secret password made itself none to the boys ears. He sunk down in defeat when all that remained of his hands was ribbons of flesh barely holding back a crimson reservoir. Suddenly, while he holding back tears of despair, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He whipped his head around cheerfully to find a boy standing over him, it was eerily like looking into a mirror. The second boy shared all of Yuugi's features including oddly spiked blonde hair, and yet there was a perfume of wisdom and age that clung to him and lurked behind his eyes in ways that Yuugi was unable to replicate.  
  
"Yami" the boy said happily, tears forgotten, and he jumped up to hug the newcomer revealing another difference the boys shared height. Yuugi was easily three inches under the boy if not more. Yet, he seemed not to care as he wrapped his arms around a confused Yami. He opened his violet eyes again, expecting to see the taller boy, but instead found himself face to face with a golden pyramid. He blinked several times allowing his eyes to focus, spending the time deciphering his dream.  
  
"I wonder why I couldn't remember Yami" the boy muttered to himself. Once his eyes focussed he glanced over at his clock and experienced a brief moment of panic when he saw the time. Of course his panic ended when he came to the realization that he had graduated school several months ago, but he couldn't drop the nagging sensation that he was late for something.  
  
"Yuugi" a voice called up the stairs to his room. The still-lying down boy recognized it as belonging to Jou, and then he remembered. the plane, Yami, his memories. He quickly sat upright and ran a hand over his sleep tousled hair, then spent several moments detangling it. Finally, in exasperation, he got out of bed and dressed, completing his outfit by placing the golden pyramid about his neck. Looking in the mirror for a final review of his activities he saw the figure of Yami lounging on his bed. Using every ounce of will he had not to glance back at a bed he knew to be empty Yuugi smiled.  
  
"Seems you forgot an important trip" the pharaoh said smugly. Yuugi's smile faltered for a second before he countered, as he was sleep deprived and not exactly in the best of moods,  
  
"Better than forgetting an entire past" the pharaoh continued smirking, though he knew he had been insulted.  
  
"You're going to be late" Yuugi glanced at his watch and grabbed a duffel bag to his right before hurrying down the stairs, cursing the fact that Yami had, in fact, gotten the last laugh.  
  
Yami laughed at Yuugi when the small boy turned away from the mirror, but his eyes quickly grew darker as his mind settled on weightier issues, such as his memories. In his innocence Yuugi had been unable to understand the full extent of the pharaoh's finding his memories; or for that matter loosing them. Loosing them meant the whole world had teetered on edge for several weeks as Yami guided Yuugi through the perils that awaited him. During that time Yuugi had grown dependent on the pharaoh, treating him as a friend rather than a voice in the back of his mind. As far as the boy was concerned it was he and Yami against the world. Yami almost pitied the boy; for when the memories returned Yami would no longer be able to stay with Yuugi. On that day Yuugi would find himself alone, entirely alone.  
  
Still Yami had to know. His curiosity was heightened even more so by a dream that had been dancing on the inside of his eyelids since the tournament had ended. Always he saw himself first, as a child, gaining rule over Egypt. Initially he always felt a surging of joy pushing aside a general feeling of sorrow, left over from the untimely death of his father, but then screaming happiness gave way to overwhelming boredom until his mind could no longer bear it.  
  
The next scenes twirl in front of his eyes in a fast spin, boredom begetting more boredom until he was sitting on a golden throne with a hand on his chin in a most un-godlikea manner. Suddenly his eyes brightened and upon them are the duel reflections of a flaxen haired girl. Her tan skin shows hours of time frolicking in the sun. The girl, walking towards the pharaoh, appears to become larger until she is close enough that her face, tinted crimson in the reflection, becomes distorted on the round surface. She smiles, not at all shyly, and hands the pharaoh wild flowers.  
  
"Come play with me" she pleads in a voice like papyrus reeds rustling in the wind on the Niles banks. Then the vision always grows dark and backs out on an abandoned crown on the throne and the laughter of two children in the background. Vaguely Yami wondered if he had been buried with the flowers, as they were most assuredly his most valuable possession, but he abandoned the thought when he felt the air growing thin and gaining a stale taste.  
  
"Yuugi" he whispered to the boy. Physically, next to Jou, Yuugi's violet eyes grew glazed.  
  
"Ready for round two?" Yuugi questioned the pharaoh as he appeared within his mindseye.  
  
"Where are we?" the pharaoh asked ignoring Yuugi's response.  
  
"An airplane"  
  
"Oh" Yami had no clue as to what this strange contraption was, Yami had no intention of asking.  
  
"Yuugi" a new voice whispered intruding in on the boys conversation "don't do that, it freaks me out" sighing Yuugi returned to a position of control so as not to frighten Jou.  
  
In front of him a girl was asking the flight attendant about the ingredients in the dish she was passing out but the flight attendant only shrugged and, smiling, handed her a meal. The girl grumbled and began to examine the thing with her chopsticks. Next to her a brown haired boy was struggling not to laugh  
  
"Chill Anzu, it's only rice" he said taking a bite of his own meal. Suddenly his face grew blue and he grabbed for his napkin. The girl, Anzu, laughed.  
  
"Serves you right Honda" she said, reaching into her backpack and removing an apple.  
  
Smiling to himself, Yuugi turned his attention to his own meal. It seemed normal enough, I mean, how badly could you prepare rice. However Honda's reaction seemed to say otherwise. Carefully he removed the containers plastic lid and poked in a chopstick. So far so good; no explosions. Then again airline food was a tricky thing; one never could tell what would happen. Very carefully, almost as though he was trying not to displace a single grain of the white substance, Yuugi pushed the chopstick around. The rice parted as though it was liquid, moving in ways rice should not be able to. He gagged lightly and put the other chopstick in. with great effort he managed to pull a small bit of the substance out of the plastic dish only to have it fall on the floor. He groaned and instinctively reached down to clean it up with his napkin.  
  
While still cleaning the vile liquid rice he noticed, out of the corner of his eye, the uncomfortable position Ryou had found himself in. Next to the white haired boy a slightly obese woman was chattering incessantly, every so often putting a spoonful of the white goo in her mouth, in a language that wasn't Japanese. Though he understood few words of English Yuugi recognized the language as such. However unfortunately for Ryou his torture didn't stop with the blathering women sitting next to him in her bright clothing, no it extended far beyond, breaching the normal boundaries of comfort. Jou's seat had somehow, without Yuugi realizing, made it's way to the reclining state forcing Ryou into an odd position to avoid the tray and his untouched food.  
  
"Ah, Jou" Ryou said quietly, so as not to disturb the ranting women, tapping Jou's shoulder. Having been met with Jou's snoring as a response the white haired boy sighed and re-immersed himself in the women's one- sided conversation, readjusting his position every few seconds failing to find comfort between the seat's tray and English white noise. Yuugi smiled at the boys plight and sat up, carefully so as to not tap his tray, to reexamine the liquid soup in the plastic bin.  
  
Using both chopsticks he slid the goo around until he managed to group it on the far corner. Realizing that there were solid flakes floating in the white sea he pushed as many as he could to the side opposite the sea and only succeeded in sloshing the goo about the bin, spilling some over the side. Jaw set firm in determination he tried to pick up a flake and managed too, amazingly, but failed to carry it to his mouth. Excited by such a near success he once again attempted to pick up a single flake. Though it dropped en rout to his mouth he noticed, with much joy, that it had gone much further then his previous attempt. However several tries later he could still not carry the singular solid mass off the tray. In a bout of frustration Yuugi slammed his fist on the tray simultaneously waking Jou and catapulting his meal into the air. Before anyone could react the bowl had flipped itself and landed on Yuugi's head, dampening spikes and dumping it's gooey contents down Yuugi's face. Looking as dignified as was possible with the vile liquid rice running in rivers down his cheeks he turned to Ryou.  
  
"What is this?" he asked the white haired boy who was trying, without much success, to hide laughter unlike Jou who had been laughing hysterically since his awakening.  
  
"It's oatmeal" the boy answered.  
  
"Oh" Yuugi replied closing one eye as a river flowed down it. "Oh" however the unfortunate boy was prevented from cleaning himself in the bathroom by the flight attendant announcing the planes imminent landing. Jou was unable to curb his laughter.  
  
Mokuba, at sixteen, had changed a lot from his nine-year-old self; so much so that they were barely recognizable as the same person. Yet sitting on the desolate swingset in America, waiting for his brother to return he almost wished he hadn't. Whereas nine-year old Mokuba would have been able to run and enjoy his time the sixteen-year-old version had too many preconceived notions about being cool, like Seto.  
  
So he was lonely sitting there. And bored sitting there. His only amusement came from watching the wind blowing the dirty yellow sand across the pavement and from the slight rocking motion of his swing in the wind. Then she walked in, her pale blonde hair, naught more than a shade darker then her skin bouncing against her black tanktop as she crossed the abandoned sandbox, every other step revealing a cream colored inch of her midriff.  
  
She was a scantily clad sixteen-year-old girl with a figure to show off.  
  
He was a sixteen-year old boy at the whim of his hormones.  
  
He never stood a chance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jysella: well I'm done,  
  
Audience of delusions: I beg to differ  
  
Jysella: Ignoring, any way, notes, I only had one this chapter. The pharaoh at one point is  
referred to as behaving 'un-godlike'. This association is made because the Egyptian kings were  
believed to have been a sun of the son god Ra and thus were gods on earth. Surprisingly this is  
very similar to the Shinto tradition that believes the Japanese emperors are able rule because they  
are descended from the Shinto sun goddess. Also in both traditional Japanese and Egyptian  
religion the most important and powerful deity is that which embodies the sun.  
  
Audience of delusions: are you done yet?  
  
Jysella: not quite. Read and review please, seriously i don't know where I'm going next. I need Ideas,  
HELP ME!!!! Please!!! 


End file.
